1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to devices and method for storing and assisting the placement of contact lens. More specifically, the present invention relates to contact lens cases having mirrored surfaces incorporated thereto, further having extra compartments for housing the mirrors and extra contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact lens cases have been known for some time and even designs having mirrors somehow incorporated thereto. An early example was granted patent rights in 1965, entitled CONTACT LENS STORAGE MEANS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,281, to R. F. Speshyock et al. However, this example appears to be bulky in design and needs more space to accompany rinsing and storing fluid.
A more recent example was disclosed by Michael Eastman, entitled COMPACT MIRRORED CONTACT LENS CASE, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0109638. This design is disadvantageous because the mirror always remains exposed on an outside of the case and the case is not a unitary piece, therefore, a user is required to remove the mirror and replace the mirror to use the device. No solutions heretofore, provide additional compartments for storing spare contact lenses in the event that a contact becomes lost or damaged.
Further while these examples may be suitable for their stated intensions and objectives, additional novel products are disclosed herein that have attractive features to consumers not yet seen heretofore. In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel design for a contact lens case that includes a reflective surface being protected from the outside environment. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide novel thumb latches to a compact lens case design. It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a stacked compartment design that contact lens consumers may find preferable to existing designs. It is yet still further an object of the present invention to provide a contact lens case that provides extra compartments for spare contacts lenses.